


Time Suspect

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Doctor Who, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Ancient Greece, Banter, Crossover, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Xena asks for the Doctor’s help.





	Time Suspect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penna_nomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penna_nomen/gifts).



It had been a long week, and Xena wasn’t at her best. She’d been camping out in the forest the past few days while Gabrielle hung out with the Amazons, leading some rituals. It wasn’t clear what the rituals were for, but she’d respected Gabrielle’s decision and waited. The rituals were meant to finish at dusk, and Xena would return to the village then.

A big blue box materialised in the forest clearing. Xena scowled at it. As soon as the TARDIS door squeaked open, she approached.

“You’re late,” she said.

A blonde woman with strange clothes – though Xena had seen stranger in all her travels – stepped out of the TARDIS. “No, I’m not.”

“Sorry. Thought you were the Doctor.” Xena pulled an apologetic face.

The woman grinned. “You’re right about _that_. I was an old Scottish man last time we met, wasn’t I?”

Xena’s eyes widened and she whipped out her sword, holding it in front of her with both hands. “Who in Tartarus are you?”

The woman’s face fell. “I’m the Doctor, same as ever. Well, obviously not _exactly_ the same. Anyway, you needed my help and here I am. In Northern Greece, in– what century is it again?”

“We’ve gone over this,” Xena said, recognising the Doctor at last. It was the way she rambled on at top speed. “We don’t measure time the same way as you.”

“Oh, silly me. Different calendar, I remember now. Are you going to put that away?” The Doctor glanced at the sword that was pointed at her chest.

Xena sheathed her blade, looking at the Doctor with cool blue eyes. She’d requested the Doctor’s presence almost a week ago, and the matter was urgent.

“Now you’re _here_ ,” she said, “are you interested in what I have to tell you?”

The Doctor nodded, crossing her arms. “Go on.”

“Alexander the Great is home in Pella.”

“How lovely. My friend Jack got to know him pretty well, if you know what I mean. Said he was a nice lad when he wasn’t busy conquering. ”

Xena raised one eyebrow; that wasn’t what she’d heard. Then again, as someone who’d once been a conqueror herself, she was a little biased.

“Alexander the Great left Pella hundreds of years ago,” she stated.

“Ah,” said the Doctor. “You were right to ask for my help then. Want to join me? You like solving puzzles, if memory serves me rightly.”

It was tempting, but Xena couldn’t. “Gabrielle’s expecting me back.” She glanced at the sun, hanging low in the cloudless sky. “If I don’t head to the Amazon village now she’ll have my hide.”

“You’ll be back in time for tea,” said the Doctor. “I promise.”

Xena grimaced. “I tried that in Chin. It wasn’t–”

“Your cup of tea?” Now the Doctor scrunched up her face. “Ooh, don’t think I’ll say that one again. But do you want to come? Be the first from your era to travel in time and space? Actually, this Alexander might’ve taken that title already. What I mean is–”

“All right.”

Truth be told, Xena was bored. Things had been too peaceful lately, and she itched for an adventure, for something new. She wanted to see what a day in the life of the Doctor was like.

The Doctor’s whole face brightened. “Brilliant!”

“Just let me do all the talking; I’m not sure you understand Greek culture that well. And you sure as Hades don’t blend in.”

Before the Doctor could retort, Xena strode inside the TARDIS, a smug smile on her lips.

“Whoa.”

Her smile faded, replaced by pure amazement as she saw the TARDIS interior. It was like nothing she’d ever seen, nothing she could’ve imagined: a magical golden room that had to be created by the gods. And she got to travel inside it. She was the luckiest warrior around.


End file.
